Amuella
by PeppyXY
Summary: Ever heard of Cinderella? Ever heard of Amu Hinamori? Well I mixed the two together, and found this result! AMUTO XXXXX Don't like that? Don't read.


**I have been reading an awesome fanfiction by Winterblade and it has inspired me to write this one shot story. **

**PeppyXY**

* * *

'You know, she's out there somewhere, my son'

Father had told me that years ago. That someone would appear in my arms and they would be the love my life. I shook my head at the thought and twirled my Dumpty key in between my fingers. The key was the way I could tell who my love was for she would have the lock to my heart.

My father was a wise and gentle king... That was before he disappeared. No one knew where he had gone only that his most prized possession had been left in my care. My mother was made the ruler until I would be old enough to rule - that's in a few weeks.

I'm the prince of the Chara Kingdom. My name is Ikuto and I really hate my position in the land. People bow to me because I'm the prince but I like being solitary and alone.

My cat, Yoru, was stretching out underneath the large ball room window. I was sat on the windowsill staring out onto the large fields that were in front of the castle. It was filled with various workers installing fair ground rides and stalls. My mother had ordered my birthday celebration a few weeks in advance because of my coronation and she had ordered a day fair and night costume ball.

Yoru jumped into my lap suddenly, he was scared by a servant walking past carrying a large ladder. The noise in the ballroom had gotten louder and I felt like I was being overpowered by it so I quickly gathered Yoru in my arms and scurried out the room.

'~nyaa' Yoru muttered, I could tell he was annoyed about being disturbed from his slumber but he liked my touch. My mother hated Yoru and didn't want him around but he was really my only friend.

I made it out into the courtyard which too was bustling with people, my mother truly knew how to throw a party. I ran to the stables and placed Yoru down on a bale of hay. He purred slightly before laying down and cuddling himself into a ball.

I saddled my horse which was named Shugo. He neighed a lot before calming then I jumped up onto his back. The stable boy who had not been paying attention to me till now abruptly stood and bowed three times apologising that he had not helped me. I waved him away before making Shugo hurry out of the stables.

We went past all the rides and made our way into the town. People recognised me and some girls started squealing. I realised this place wasn't safe either. Then I headed towards the outskirts. This place was quiet and tranquil. I could feel the wind against my skin and through my hair; The sunlight was bright and warm as it reflected all around.

The day was mid afternoon so I still had a lot of time till had to be back 'home'. I rode into the forest nearby and mixed in with the trees. Shugo moved swiftly and dodged the twigs laying on the floor. I let go of his reins and opened my arms wide. I smelt the woodland through my nose and the rushing wind on my body. I felt free.

Then I slowed Shugo down when we came to a large hedge. I had been here before and quickly moved Shugo round to some overhanging foliage. Behind it was a large gap easy enough for a horse and rider to fit through. I ushered Shugo in and we came upon a small grass meadow.

To the left was a waterfall that reached about nine feet high and a small stream lead out away from it to the hedge and away from sight. To the right was a beautiful flower bed that I cared for. It filled with roses and orchids; mixing together bright red and white with pale pink. I slid off of Shugo and guided him over to the left of the waterfall where a wall of rock was covered with ivy. I attached the reins to the wall and moved over to the water.

I decided to take a dip in the water and stripped out of my regal clothes but left my Dumpty key (which was attached to a chain aroundd my neck) on. I jumped into the water and it splashed greatly. The temperature was cool but just right to contrast with the weather.

I lounged in the water, moving between the waves until I dived deep. The water covered me and I opened my eyes. I saw an array of underwater life. I could hold my breath for a long time and I studied the plants.

After a while I moved back to the surface. That's when I heard a startled exclamation. Once I got my bearings, I noticed a figure stood by my horse. I looked at them and saw that they were beautiful.

She had bright pink hair in long ringlets that rippled down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an amazing shade of gold and reflected in the afternoon orange and yellow sun. Even though she was dotted with various patches of dirt she still looked beautiful.

'Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't know anyone was here...' She managed to say from two pink and perky lips. She shied away and looked back at Shugo who was moving his head between the two of us with confusion.

'Oh no! I'm sorry to have scared you!' I was merely taking a dip in the stream. I moved to get out but realised I didn't have any clothes on.

The girl looked back at me then down at her feet, I wondered why she was so nervous.

'I'm sorry to have petted your horse without permission and...' She trailed off her words then looked directly at me. She looked almost unsure of things and I felt sorry for her.

'Oh it's ok... Um... Could you turn around so I can dressed then we could talk face to face...' She exclaimed sharply then dug her head into Shugo's neck. Strangely he didn't object.

I scrambled out of the water and put on my clothes. I didn't want to scare the girl any further by telling her I was royal or noble so I quickly hid my jacket in the bushes.

'You can look now,' she moved away slowly and looked up at me. I now could see she was about a foot smaller than me and her whole body was sparkled with gracefulness. I smiled and she smiled back.

We stood in silence for a while before I reached down and kissed the top of her hand.

'Its a pleasure to meet you... My name is Ikuto. What is yours, my lady?' She giggled at my gesture and thought I was teasing her.

'Um... I shouldn't be here...'

'Why? I am enjoying your company, miss.' She smiled again and I felt warm inside. This girl was really making me feel less alone, with anyone else I would be moving away and hiding but she... She made me feel whole,' are you going to the prince's birthday celebration tomorrow?'

'Um... I don't think so... I would love to go... The lights and laughter would be so amazing... But...'

'Oh please come, you would make my day so much better! I am being forced to go and would love some company.'

'...ok. I'll see what I can do...'

Suddenly there was a rustle next to us and a tall mean looking woman came through the gap.

'There you are! You little minx! You were supposed to be doing all the chores. Your sisters are waiting for their hair to be done, their nails to be sorted, their costumes to be fitted AND most of all you to be doing them!' She laughed hysterically before realising I was standing next to the girl. The woman moved forward and grabbed the hand of the girl. As she came closer I recognised her a lady who visited the court but I could not remember her name; then she recognised me.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness, I apologise for my servant's rash behaviour.' Then she hurried away pulling a very confused girl behind her. I grabbed my jacket and moved Shugo away from the wall. I really hoped that the girl would come tomorrow, I don't care if she is a servant. But firstly who was she?

* * *

After I had finished with my sisters and they had gone to bed. Stepmother called me into her office. I hurried down the corridors which I had cleaned a few times that day and stood outside the looming black doors of her office.

'You can do it Amu!' A tiny voice echoed behind me. I turned and saw my four friends, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They were tiny fairies that came from a wish. They help me with some chores and keep me company. They are the reason I haven't given up.

'Thanks, Ran.' They disappeared in a flash because they didn't want my stepmother to see them. I pushed on the door and it opened. The office was very different to the rest of the manor; it was darkened by the thick curtains that hung over the windows. My stepmother, had insisted that candles be used in this room and not electric lights. (Just so I had to clean the holders and change the candles every so often)

My stepmother was sat behind a dark burgundy desk writing in a leather bound book. Ever since my father died, my stepmother had been taking his money in a heartbeat but she always got more from somewhere.

'Come in, Amu~ella,' I hated that name. My stepfamily had agreed to keep calling me it. Amu~Ella, Amu~Ella. It has been many years and now they think it had been my real name all along.

'Yes stepmother,'

'About that incident today, in the woods.' I looked away from her. I remember it clearly. The way his dark blue hair stuck to his skin and his lonely eyes; his teasing voice and glistening body. And also the fact that he was the prince.

'Your behaviour around the prince was... Despicable... How dare you speak to him! Why were you out of the house anyway? You selfish girl!' Se had moved close to me and slapped me across the face,' I was thinking of letting you go to the prince's birthday celebration but now? After this stunt? I DON'T THINK SO! She moved back to her desk,' I expect a tray of camomile tea and lemon biscuits by my bed in fifteen minutes. If not well...' She emphasised the cane she kept by her desk. I nodded quickly and scurried out. As I ran down the halls I cupped my cheek from where she hit me and tried not to wake my sisters.

Loads of thoughts ran through my head and I felt really sad. As I moved towards the kitchen my four fairy friends appeared above my shoulder.

'What's wrong, Amu-chan?' Su asked waving around her wooden spoon wand.

'Stepmother won't let me go to the prince's celebration. And I kinda told him I would go...'

Miki flew in front of me and placed her hands on her hips,' Amu-chan? I want to go tell that bossy lady off! Humph!' She was now waving her paintbrush wand around as she began to rant. When I reached the kitchen I placed the tea that was on the stove onto the tray and then reached for the biscuits. Ran was flying wildly on the tray when a sudden splash of hot water made her move into Miki who then moved into Su. The three fairies started arguing.

Dia was floating near my ear when she spoke,' Amu? Do you want to go to the party?'

'I... Well... Yes... I think so... I kind of want to see the prince again...' I quickly told the fairies to quiet down as I took the tray upstairs. I walked into my stepmother's room and placed down the tray. Her bedroom was also like her study and I hated going in there.

Once I was out I hurried to the kitchen to clean up. When I got there the fairies had already made it spotless. I thanked them and they told me to go to bed.

'But I have those clothes to finish,' I pointed to a basket full of worn out clothes. Su floated over to it and waved her wand, the clothes were now in a pile on the table all mended and ready to go,'

'Now go Amu-chan before I get very cross!' Su squealed in her high pitched voice and I hurried away. My room was in the highest tower of the manor. Stepmother had placed me there when my stepsisters had taken over my room. The tower was breezy and always cold but I didn't mind, the wind woke me up in the morning.

I didn't have any other clothes, so I slipped under the covers in my worn out dress. My dreams were filled with bright lights and laughter and most of all the prince's handsome figure.

The next day, I was woken by the wind and also the screeching cries from my sisters.

'Amu~ella! Do my hair!'

'Amu~ella! Do my nails!'

'Amu~ella! Amu~ella! AMU~ELLA!'

'I'm coming!' I hopped out the bed and down the stairs. I wrapped my hair up in a clasp and dusted down my skirt. I entered their bedroom and they started screaming at me.

'Amu~ella! What took you so long? We've been waiting for HOURS!' They hadn't, they were both still in their beds and the curtains were still closed. I went to open them when suddenly Jo-Jo (the elder most prettiest sister) grabbed me.

'Amu~ella! Come on! We need to get ready!'

* * *

My celebration day was here. It started when my mother had entered my room and told me the correct protocols. I wasn't even out of bed when a small man entered the room carrying a new suit made for me. Mother wouldn't stop fussing. Even though she gave a quiet façade she was the most loudest and bossiest woman in the whole kingdom.

Then to make it worse, my clingy little sister Utau had entered and started talking about how I was going to be king. I loved her but sometimes she was just so annoying.

When I was dressed, Mother started telling me that she was hoping I would find a bride today.

'What? A bride? Mother, you can't be serious?' We were walking down the corridor together as she was listing through many things. Many servants who were scurrying along quietly stopped and looked at me because of my outburst.

'Ikuto... You need to find a queen... I can't leave this kingdom in your care without you securing the fact that you could have an heir.' She coughed slightly at the thought of me with a woman. Yes, I have never been with a woman. I had never found the stuck up brats that live in the village to be pleasant company.

I found my mind wandering back to that mysterious servant girl. Her pink hair flashed in front of my eyes and her face was everywhere I looked. What was this I was feeling? I felt impulsed to see her. I really hope she comes to the costume ball.

I was dressing as a pirate (The Seven Seas Pirate) complete with hat and eye patch. Mother thought it was stupid but she allowed it; it was my birthday ball after all.

That's when I realised that I wasn't going to the funfair. Mother told me it was just for the villagers and folk of the kingdom but I was hoping I could go. It never happened.

So it was the night of the costume ball. I was greeted by my manservant who dressed me in my costume. I grabbed my sword and moved it into the sheath. I was ready.

* * *

'AMU~ELLA! My costume isn't fitting! Help me! Jo-Jo was screaming at me when her wings to her angel costume weren't going on properly.

'AMU~ELLA! My hair is everywhere! What have you done? Do it properly!' Chantelle was screeching. When her headdress to her hula girl costume kept falling.

Their carriage was going to arrive in five minutes and I was rushing about everywhere to make them satisfied. When they were calm they were stood and the bottom of the large stairs waiting for me to attach the finishing touches to their amazing costumes. I looked down at myself and felt bad; I had promised the prince I would come but I wasn't keeping that promise.

'Amu~ella...' My stepmother ushered the girls outside,' I want you to have this place spotless! And I don't want to see you anywhere near that castle with your rubbish clothes and horrible face.' She walked out slamming the door behind her.

I rushed into my room and laid down on the bed. Tears poured from my eyes, I felt so sad. I realised when she shut the door that I really wanted to go.

'Amu-chan...' Su came and floated in front of me,' Amu-chan? Why do you want to go?'

'Yeah, Amu-chan... What's wrong?' Miki spoke up, her voice peeking me up slightly.

'I... I don't know... I just...' I looked down at the necklace around my neck. It was a Humpty lock and one of a kind. Many years ago the key had been lost and the legend was whoever owned it was my love. My mother gave it to me, just before she died. Now it just reminds me what I lost. Love.

'We'll help you,' Dia spoke up, usually she was very quiet and never said a thing unless I needed it.

'Dia?' The other fairies were shocked,' how?'

'We just have to concentrate.' I stood up slowly,' look in the mirror Amu-chan,' I did as I was told and looked at myself. I had a patch of dirt below my left eye and my dress was ripped in various places and the holes had been replaced by other bits of fabric. My pink hair still shone but various strands of it was everywhere.

I watched the four fairies behind me, Dia held out her microphone wand, Ran held out her baton wand and Miki and Su held out theirs. They waved them and they disappeared into a whirl of glitter and sparkles.

'Ran? Miki? Su? Dia?' I couldn't see them anywhere.

_We're here Amu-chan._ I looked around,'where are you?'

_Look in the mirror... You'll see us..._

I looked in the mirror and saw my appearance had changed. (This is Amulet Fortune) I was wearing the most beautiful dress of white and yellow cream. In my hair was a four coloured clip, of pink, blue, green and yellow. My hair had been styled and shone beautifully. On my feet were satin shoes tied with a bow.

_You look beautiful Amu-chan! _Su spoke up she laughed lightly.

_See... You will go to that ball..._ Dia said her calm voice was pretty.

_Tell her about the shoes!_ Ran squealed happily _Miki designed your outfit!_

_Ok, those shoes only fit you and you can keep them after we turn back_. Miki explained to me. She was giddy with excitement.

'Ok, how do I get there? It's quite far.' I was looking out of my window at the bright castle on the horizon.

_Hmmm... I know we can create a carriage... It's the most fashionable way to travel nowadays... _Ran suggested. I could sense she was smiling.

_Yes! Miki? Could you make it? I have like loads of ideas._ Su was cheery and hurried. _Make it like a pumpkin! With mice coloured horses... And footmen who look like sophisticated bushy dogs..._

I shook my head at the thought... But then I heard the loud neigh of a horse from the courtyard. I stared down out of my window and spotted a white pumpkin shaped carriage; attached to the front were four mice white horses and driving them was a bearded gentlemen.

It was the most beautiful carriage; a perfect recipe.

_Now, remember this only lasts until midnight._.. I wasn't really listening to them but I nodded.

_Ready, Amu-chan?_ The fairies asked.

'Yes'

* * *

People were dressed in an array of costumes and they were all lined around the outside of the ballroom. Many females were whispering and staring up at me. Mother kept telling me to move and ask them to dance but simply turned away and ignored her.

Every so often the announcer called out the names of various people coming in to the room. I didn't care about this ball; I could tell others were having a good time. I simply dreamt of meeting that girl again.

'Announcing Lady Hinamori and her two daughters, Josephine and Chontelle ,' I glanced up and recognised the mistress of the pinkette. My mother must have noticed the way I was intently staring at the group that entered; she told me go ask one of them to dance. Then she stared me down. I could tell she was disappointed that I wasn't asking anyone so I reluctantly stood.

There was a moment of silence when everyone looked at me; wondering who I was going to ask to dance. I walked up to the older of the two sisters. She was dressed a white angel. She had a white head band with a halo and real feathered wings which looked hand made. Her dress was strapless and quite short. She looked more like a prostitute than an angel.

As we danced she wouldn't stop talking; we moved up and down the room, with forced movements. I had to be very careful because she wasn't concentrating on her dancing. She spoke about herself and her achievements; she was trying her hardest to show how great she was but she was failing.

Before the music ended, the entire room silenced even the musicians stopped mind tune. My partner and I stopped to wondering what the silence was for. I was still holding onto her in dance movements when I noticed the crowd was looking up at the entrance.

I joined their line of sight and dropped my hold on the Hinamori sister.

The announcer was still dazed as he spoke,' announcing Miss Amulet Fortune, the lady of luck.'

Standing in front of the open doors was a pink headed girl dressed in a beautiful gown. She stood gracefully like she was floating and looked nervous. I instantly knew it was my pinkette and I was the first to move towards her.

* * *

Everyone stopped when I entered the room. They were all looking at me. Did I have some thing on my face? It didn't take me long to find a midnight blue head. The prince was holding my stepsister Jo-Jo and they had been dancing. I suddenly felt instantly stupid of course he wouldn't remember me; to him I was just a servant.

_Come on, Amu-chi! You can do it... _

The announcer to the left of me, was still dazed but I realised I had to give a name.

_Your name is Miss Amulet Fortune, lady of luck.._

I leant down and whispered my costume name. He repeated it loudly while still dazed at me. Then I glanced back down at the prince he had released his hold on my sister and was looking at me with admiration. He started to move forward. No one even breathed as he made his way towards came in front of me and bowed low. I had no idea what to do.

_Curtsy back... Amu-chan..._

I curtsied low and stayed down; looking at the ground until the prince touched my chin and moved my head up to look at him. His blue eyes glinted at me and I was enchanted by them.

'Your highness,' I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear but the slight movement of his head to the left suggested he did.

He replied with two words,' it's you,' I smiled never letting go of his gaze. I felt different like no one was here anymore. He coughed nervously before offering out his hand,' would you like to dance, Miss Amulet.'

'Of course your highness,' I placed my gloved hand in his and moved with him to the empty floor. He signalled that the musicians play and they did disturbing the awkward silence that had washed over the ballroom. People began to whisper small remarks and gossip. I ignored them and looked up at the prince.

We glided smoothly across the polished floor and a sort of mutual conversation began with our bodies.

That was when he spoke,' would you care to take a stroll with me in the gardens, Miss Amulet,' the music finished and we stopped moving. He looked pleading like this was something he truly wanted. I nodded slowly and he lead me away from the middle of the room.

Slowly we slipped away out of a glass door at the other end of the room. We ended up in tall glass conservatory **_(guardians' club house)._** In the centre was a small metal table for two people behind it was a tall willow tree. The prince never let go of me, like he was afraid I would disappear.

'Is Amulet your real name?' He looked at me curiously like a cat would when something sparked its interest.

I shook my head; while staring up into his blue eyes. Even in the unlit glass room I could see the moon reflected in them.

'Will you tell me your name then?' When I finally split from his gaze I glided over to the willow tree.

'Its a costume ball, your highness, we all are different people here.' I heard him follow close behind,' if I tell you my name how do you know I am that person when I'm at home.' He made a sound like a cat before grabbing my hand sharply and pushing me up against the trunk of the willow tree.

'I will insist you tell it to me, or I will never stop looking for your beautiful eyes, hair smile.' He leant forward and I felt my cheeks heat up. He bit my ear and I let out a slight whimper. He smiled teasingly, I anted to move him away, but I couldn't I wanted to stay like this forever.

Then his eyes looked down to my neck, he saw my lock and picked it up in his fingers, he looked happy and grateful at the same time.

'Where did you get this?'

'My mother gave it to me on her deathbed, she said that my love will have the key but I believe she was delirious.' Strangely he moved for his neck and pulled out a similar key to my lock.

'What if I had the key?' He slotted it in the hole. And a bright light shone. I didn't know what happened next for his lips were on mine .

DING! ...

Amu-chi! It's midnight... Hurry!

DING!

I was out of my daze quickly. The prince had his arm round me but I pushed him away.

DING!

'I'm sorry I have to go!' I ran out of the conservatory and back into the ball room. He was shouting telling me to stop.

DING!

People were stopping and looking about; wondering what I was doing.

DING!

I ran quickly across the floor.

DING!

I saw a confused look on the queen's face.

DING!

I hurried out the castle then I felt me satin shoe fall off my foot.

DING!

I went back to get it but saw the prince behind me.

DING!

I clambered into the waiting carriage and it set off.

DING!

We made it quickly into town.

DING!

Slowly we started to stop. Suddenly Miki appeared next to me.

DING!

Everything disappeared. The carriage, the dress. My satin shoe was still on my foot and I lifted it off not wanted to destroy it. My fairies all came back.

Tears were streaming from my eyes, 'Thank you, girls.'

* * *

I had watched her drive away; the owner of the lock, the one who opened me up, my fortune, my lucky pinkette. That nights events passed quickly. I found her satin shoe on the steps leading out the castle.

I sent guards out to find her but they came back with no trace. My mood had been torn but I was determined to find her. I rushed back inside and went up to my mother who was confused as she sat on her throne impatiently waiting for an answer.

'Mother,' I held out the satin shoe,' the pinkette who fits this one delicate shoe will be my bride.'

I was so glad I said that. I was filled with happiness the next day I went out to search for her. But to my disappointment every girl in the village had dyed their hair pink.

My morning, afternoon and early evening were completely wasted by wannabe females who wanted to fit the shoe. Some feet were too big, some too small, some eyes didn't match the hair. I was worn out and tired by the time my carriage rolled up to a lonely manor. **(A/n he has forgotten about the stepmother)** My manservant announced me at the door and I was ushered inside. I was met by two pink heads.

* * *

Stepmother knew it was me. She recognised my lock. It was the most foolish thing ever, but now the lock was open and I was encased by this feeling of love.

'Amu~Ella! How dare you? You disobeyed me in everything! You ruined your sisters chance at the prince.' Stepmother had hit me about three times; repeating herself over and over again.

'Now, I have a job for you to do, then I want you upstairs in the tower.' I nodded and curtsied awkwardly.

She pushed me into my sisters' room and they were sat waiting for me.

'Amu~ella, dye their hair pink,'

After I had completed my task, the girls looked strange and stupid. I had no idea why they wanted their hair that colour but I did as I was told. I was mostly afraid I was going to get hit again.

I hurried up the stairs to my tower and heard stepmother follow. When I entered she closed the door,'you will not take this chance from my daughters, you ungrateful wench.' She locked the door.

When I realised what she had down I stared banging but it was no use she wasn't going to let me out. Then I heard the sound of a carriage pulling up. I looked out the window and recognised the patterns of the royal seal.

'Amu-chan, we'll help,' Dia spoke up when she saw the sadness on my face. She disappeared as did the others.

* * *

The two girls stared intently at me. My manservant announced why we were here and then we were guided over to a lounger. The two girls sat. Then I heard something peculiar like little voices.

'Chontelle, you may go first,' their mother spoke up. I was tired and in my heart knew these weren't my pinkette. The bigger but younger sister smile before reaching for the satins shoe. She pushed and pulled but her feet were too big.

Then I noticed four tiny figures floating near the mistress of the house. They entered her pocket and pulled out a key. The caught me looking at them and froze.

'Josephine next,'

'But that's not fair, that's my shoe, Jo-Jo,'

The little fairies hovered back away up towards a tower, I believed them to be my imagination from slept loss.

'No it's not, buzz off, Bigfoot!' Their mother glared at them and they went back to putting on the shoe. Josephine's foot was small and managed to slip in but the shoe was too big for her.

'No, it does not fit, do you have any other females in this house hold?'

The lady shook her head. That's when a familiar voice called from somewhere.

'Wait! Wait! Let me try it on,' the voice was sweet and light but carried though the house. I looked at the mother and she was horrified. She searched her pockets looking for something.

'Oh, no!'

Then a small pink haired servant ran into the room. Behind her floated the four fairies and I smiled. I looked into her eyes; they were golden. I gestured for her to come and sit.

'Oh no! Your highness, Amu~ella didn't go to the ball, she's just a servant,'

* * *

Once I was freed I hurried out my prince was here I had to see him and get my shoe back.

'Oh no! Your highness, Amu~ella didn't go to the ball, she's just a servant,'

I glared at my stepmother, she was shocked at everyone in the room was looking at the fairies behind me. Then I met the prince's gaze. I slowly walked over and sat down on the chair.

'Oh, of course not, Amu~ella, come back here!' Jo-Jo was shouting now.

I didn't care the prince was looking at me with love in his eyes. He slowly leant down and placed the cream satin shoe on my foot. It fit perfectly and the fairies cheered. I reached to my neck and held out the lock. He reached for his key.

He came and whispered into my ear,' it's you,'

* * *

**Hoped you like. I love fairy tales and Shugo Chara, thought I'd mix the two. Please review! I love Shugo Chara! But I do not own them.**

**PeppyXY **


End file.
